The Will of D x D
by Dark Mare Dragon
Summary: Rias Gremory no tenía a nadie en su nobleza, cada oportunidad había sido frustrada por el destino. En su desesperación, pidió un deseo. Una persona que estuviera ahí cuando más lo necesitara. El destino respondió… IDEA ORIGINAL ADOPTADA DE Toaneo07 Ver2.0
1. Chapter 1

**The Will of D. x D.**

" **Rias Gremory no tenía a nadie en su nobleza, cada oportunidad había sido frustrada por el destino. En su desesperación, pidió un deseo. Una persona que estuviera ahí cuando más lo necesitara. El destino respondió…"**

 **UA total. Mundo Badass: O sea, un mundo caótico en donde hay seres que desayunan bombas nucleares. No, en serio, este es un mundo mucho más caótico que el canon.**

* * *

Prologo.

Algunas veces, las causalidades que nos llevan a encontrarnos con otras personas pueden cambiar de una manera que no esperaríamos, puede ser de buena o de mala forma, al final el resultado es el mismo: todo cambia. Algunas veces, el destino quiere que aquellas relaciones que se podían haber forjado, no ocurran por eventualidades. Estos sucesos pueden ocurrir por acciones simples como:

 **Preocupación por la familia.**

 _-Cariño, creo que es mejor que nos mudemos, no me siento cómodo con dejarlas aquí solas y peor en Japón…-El ángel caído de alto rango, Barakiel, hablo con preocupación y opresión a su amada esposa Shuri Himejima. Ambos adultos se encontraban en su habitación pasando el tiempo juntos y fue ahí que Barakiel confeso sus preocupaciones._

 _Él tenía razones para preocuparse, las cinco familias místicas japonesas estaban en un alboroto tanto por su matrimonio con Shuri junto a otros sucesos tales como una niña del clan Shinra volviéndose un demonio, el nacimiento del usuario del Canis Lykaon en una familia lejana de los Himejima y los desastres de las otras familias que han tenido que soportar durante los últimos años. Barakiel no se sorprendería que los Himejima hicieran algo en contra de Shuri y su querida hija Akeno en un intento de "purificar" la familia._

 _-Pero… amor, ¿dónde iríamos? Yo… yo no quiero ir al mundo infernal, aun con todo soy muy creyente a la religión Shinto e ir al equivalente al inframundo me causa mucho malestar._

 _-Entonces iremos a otro lugar, solamente lejos de Japón, vamos Shuri, temo por Akeno y aunque tengo la confianza de protegerlas de cualquier problema a ambas, eso no significa que estaré ahí continuamente._

 _-…Bueno… si es un lugar seguro, entonces aceptare… creo que sería lo mejor, me preocupa que Akeno no tenga amigos o que no pueda disfrutar una vida plena… Si, quizás sea lo mejor, pero entonces, ¿a dónde iremos?_

 _-Tengo contactos con la facción nórdica. El viejo Odín me debe unos cuantos favores. Tranquila, Shuri, te aseguro que nada malo les pasara a ti y Akeno… entonces ahora que el mayor problema ha sido solucionado… ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora, …ama?_

 _-Fufufufu… oh mi… parece que mi querido esclavo está ansioso por ser castigado… ve por el látigo._

 _Dejando a un lado lo que sucedió después, algo subido de tono, la pareja humana y ángel caído tomaron firmemente su decisión y al día siguiente se mudarían junto con su hija hacia un pequeño y acogedor pueblo en Escandinavia lejos de cualquier influencia de las cinco familias japonesas e hicieron bien, porque los Himejima tenían planeado atacar a Shuri y Akeno simplemente por su relación a Barakiel._

 _Así fue como Akeno Himejima jamás entro en contacto en su infancia con Rias Gremory._

* * *

 **Ayudar a su descendencia.**

 _En otro mundo, un padre había tenido miedo de su hijo por lo que jamás le ayudaría. En este, aquel padre trato de ayudar a su hijo. Lord Vladi le dijo de plena forma a su hijo Gasper porque nunca fue paternal hacia él, no era porque era un Daywalker sino que él tenía un poder oculto, un poder maldito, de su Sacred Gear, uno que causaba terror a otros y temían que cuando explotara aquel poder haría pagar a los otros por el sufrimiento que le causaron._

 _-Y no te culparía si lo hicieras. Ame mucho a tu madre y he fracasado a su memoria al no protegerte, ya no más, he decidido actuar como un padre y guiarte a un buen camino, Gasper. Si no es por mí, entonces que sea por aquella chica Valerie, créeme que los Tepes no serán misericordiosos con ella, así que hijo, vuélvete fuerte, si de verdad amas a aquella chica entonces pelea, pelea contra todo y triunfa. Triunfa, ante todo._

 _Y así fue que Gasper Vladi comenzó a entrenar sus poderes con el simple deseo de proteger a su mejor amiga, Valerie Tepes. Fue duro para él, debido a su personalidad introspectiva y los malos tratos de los demás vampiros, pero él perseveró y triunfó, convirtiéndose en un símbolo de odio, temor y respeto en los clanes vampíricos como el usuario del poder del dios maligno Balor. Él seguiría cumpliendo con su objetivo de proteger a Valerie y lo haría con determinación._

 _Y así Rias Gremory no se encontraría con un joven vampiro que la seguiría donde fuera._

* * *

 **Justicia para los más necesitados.**

 _\- ¡POR ORDENES DE LORD RAZIEL Y LORD URIEL TODOS SERAN SENTENCIADOS A MUERTE POR SUS PECADOS! ¡ÁNGELES, VAYAN Y TRAIGAN JUSTICIA! -Fue el grito de ira justiciera de un joven ángel guiando un grupo que aprisionaba a un montón de científicos, obispos, curas y exorcistas renegados. Tomo un tiempo, pero todos los implicados en aquel terrible suceso fueron atrapados y aprisionados, en espera de su juicio._

Una joven ángel de seis alas de cabello castaño con ojos violetas hacia una mueca al ver a aquellos sujetos que habían caído de la gracia de los cielos al continuar con tal horrible experimento. El proyecto "Espada Santa".

 _Ariel, que era su nombre, recordó como de agitados estuvieron los Serafines cuando descubrieron el lado oscuro del proyecto, era simplemente un medio para crear más usuarios naturales para espadas sagradas, pero jamás, jamás los cielos permitirían que se torturaran niños por poder, cuando se supo cómo trataban a los niños que iban a ser los usuarios principales del resultado positivo del proyecto causo caos en los Siete cielos._

 _Ariel aun temblaba con el recuerdo cuando fue espectadora de la ira de los Serafines, en especial la de Michael y Gabriel, fue algo que aun atormentaría sus sueños por mucho tiempo. Así que Ariel, conocida como "El león de dios" fue enviada junto a un gran grupo de ángeles de combate para aprisionar a los implicados de aquel proyecto y salvar las vidas de las jóvenes víctimas._

 _-Señorita Ariel… tenemos malas noticias…-Unas palabras dichas por un joven ángel llamaron la atención de Ariel y ella escucho en silencio como su subordinado le comentaba la situación. Ella se lamentó profundamente, tanto que por casi se cae ante el horror que recién se enteró y si no fuera porque varios de sus subordinados le sostuvieron de seguro habría colapsado en ese momento._

 _Ariel llevo una de sus manos a su rostro ahogando el gemido de desesperación que quería dejar escapar._

 _-… ¿En que hemos fallado?... ¿Qué hemos hecho?... ¿Cómo pudimos haber permitido tal falta y maldad? ...Hemos fallado tanto…-Ariel se lamentó con muchísima pena ¿cómo podía ser que sus fieles seguidores hubieran llegado a tal extremo de matar niños solo por el bien del poder? Aquellos sujetos malditos habían matado a niños simplemente porque… ¡¿ya no eran útiles?!_

 _Repentinamente las alas de Ariel parpadearon en negro cuando sintió por un momento unas ganas asesinas de acabar con Valper Galilei, pero con pura fuerza de voluntad no sucumbió al odio e ira. En cambio, se limitó a serenarse, para purgar cualquier sentimiento que podría llevarla a la caída, en cambio se centró en las palabras dicha por sus subordinados, al parecer sobrevivieron dos jóvenes. Eso era un alivio._

 _-Llévame con ellos, tengo que verlos por mí misma…-Ordeno suavemente Ariel y pronto siguió al ángel menor a través de los pasillos de la institución de aquel maldito proyecto, observo como los ángeles de menor rango se llevaban toda la investigación hecha por Valper y los otros sacerdotes caídos en desgracia, ella desearía quemar aquellas cosas, pero al final de todo no había de otra para al menos saber si todo ese embrollo había valido la pena o no._

 _Al poco tiempo ella estaba frente a un cuarto custodiada por ángeles bien armados, al verla estos guardias la dejaron pasar y ella entro para observar a los sobrevivientes de aquella tragedia, eran ambos niños, uno japonés y otra europea, ambos de cabello blanco, aunque el cabello del chico era más o menos rubio. Ariel se acercó e hizo una mueca triste al tomar nota lo delgados y pálidos que se veían esos niños inocentes. Ariel centro sus ojos en el otro ángel presente en aquella habitación, era mujer, ángel de seis alas de cabello negro corto y ojos verdes usando una bata de doctor, haciendo análisis a los dos niños._

 _-Aker…hermana, háblame… ¿Cómo están?_

 _-Te seré sincera, Ariel, estos niños tienen suerte de que hayamos llegado en el momento indicado. Según mis análisis han demostrado que si hubiéramos llegado un poco más tarde el niño habría tomado una cantidad de gas toxico, que sin importar que tratamiento podríamos haberle dado, le habría causado la muerte._

 _\- ¿Qué hay de la niña?_

 _-Ella sería el mismo caso si no fuera que posee un Sacred Gear hasta ahora desconocido que le habría dado una protección ante el gas toxico, pero la habría puesto en un estado suspendido que sabemos bien, no somos capaces de eliminar._

 _-…Si, era Azazel quien sabia más de Sacred Gears de todos los ángeles. Que lastima que se haya vuelto un lujurioso y estar metido en todo el asunto de la gran guerra. Entonces, Aker, al final de todo ¿están bien los niños?_

 _-Si, como dije, tuvieron suerte que hayamos llegado a tiempo, tuve que usar… algo para ayudarles a sobrevivir._

 _-… ¿Qué hiciste, Aker?_

 _-Encontramos cristales de energías santas en la bóveda de esta institución, creemos que es energía recolectada de los niños…sacrificados…tuve que darle a cada uno de estos niños uno de esos cristales para permitir que mi energía curativa sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera eliminar los residuos de veneno._

 _-…A Uriel no le va a gustar escuchar esto._

 _-Es eso o que estos niños murieran, ¿qué preferías, Ariel?_

 _-Hiciste lo correcto con lo poco que tenías a la mano, Aker, no te juzgo. Entonces al final de todo, aun con todo… hemos fallados, niños inocentes han muerto y estos jóvenes van a vivir con el trauma de ello._

 _\- ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos, Ariel?_

 _-…tomare responsabilidad de ellos. Siento que merecen la ayuda de los cielos por todo el sufrimiento que han pasado y también esto es una llamada de atención para todos nosotros. Hemos descuidado nuestros papeles como los defensores de lo bueno y justo._

 _\- ¿Descuidar? Ariel, sé que esto es una tragedia, pero nosotros no—_

 _\- ¿no supimos? Claro que no lo hicimos y eso es lo que lo hace terrible, altos mandos de nuestros seguidores, miembros de la santifica iglesia están corruptos, han deformados las palabras de nuestro querido padre, mira esto Aker, niños…niños muriendo simplemente por poder ¡¿crees que padre habría aceptado esto?!... ¿Quién no asegura que no vuelva a pasar de nuevo? ¿O que no haya pasado ya?_

 _-…Mph, haz lo que quieras, Ariel, solamente me limitare a cumplir con mi trabajo, ve y pelea con Michael, no me importa, solo asegúrate en no causar problemas que perjudicarían a otros._

 _-Tomo nota, te aseguro que no será así… entonces, ¿cómo se llaman estos niños?_

 _-Mmmm, se llaman Izaiya y Tosca._

 _-Bien, a partir de ahora, ellos estarán bajo mi cuidado._

 _Y así fue que Izaiya y Tosca pasaron a ser los protegidos del ángel Ariel, ellos estarán resentidos con la iglesia por un largo tiempo debido a las barbaridades que tuvieron que pasar, pero siguieron siendo devotos seguidores a los cielos y a Dios porque fueron los ángeles los que salvaron sus vidas._

 _Ariel eventualmente tomaría un papel activo en la sede de la iglesia, eliminando poco a poco la corrupción de algunos de los altos mandos. Ella no sabría cuántas vidas cambio con sus acciones._

 _Y Rias Gremory jamás encontró a alguien en aquellas tierras._

* * *

 **Ayuda de los más divino.**

 _-Saludos, jóvenes Nekoshou, soy el dios de los zorros, Inari, me da gusto ver que han llegado a salvo a nuestras tierras…-Hablo con calma y majestuosidad un hombre de cabello rubio largo sentando en un trono que dejaba a la vista nueve colas blancas y amarrillo danzando en su espalda. Frente a él estaban dos jóvenes nerviosas, una pelinegra y una menor de cabello blanco. El dios Inari sonrió afectuosamente a las dos jovencitas-…Tranquilas, no temáis, no serán dañadas en mi presencia y en mi territorio, se los prometo._

 _\- ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí? ¡Responde!_

 _-Porque son los de mi especie, son las más preciadas Nekoshou de esta era, hace siglos ha habido caza de su especie y hasta ahora ustedes son de las pocas que quedan, mi deber es proteger y evitar la extinción de todas las razas youkai que pueda y ustedes, descendientes de Nekomata, son muy importantes para nuestra comunidad._

 _\- ¿Qué esperas hacer con nosotras? ¡Si crees que nos convertiremos en alguna clase de sirvientes o concubinas entonces prefiero morir que doblegarnos a tal situación!_

 _\- ¡Oh vaya! Lo siento, jovencita, disculpa si he dado tan mal impresión, déjame aclarar que no deseo nada de ustedes. Simplemente se les dará asilo en mi territorio, ustedes podrán vivir sus vidas como les plazca, eso sí…no causen problemas. Tamamo, ve y llévalas a su domicilio._

 _-Si, Inari-sama…-Murmuro una joven kitsune descendiente de Tamamo no Mae, ella guio a las jóvenes Kuroka y Shirone Tojou hacia su hogar proporcionado por Inari. El dios al ver a las jóvenes salir de su palacio soltó un suspiro y sus ojos se movieron a un lado de la esquina de la habitación, de la cual en la sombra surgió un hombre alto de cabello rubio y azul vistiendo un kimono blanco y poseyendo una cola similar a la de un perro, de color amarrillo que soltaba chispas de vez en cuando._

 _-Hoja Raijin._

 _\- ¿Para qué me has llamado, Inari? Si no fuera porque enviaste una carta formal de seguro hubiera pensado que estabas buscando una pelea._

 _-Nada de eso, Raijin, de todos modos, te he pedido que vinieras debido a una información que recientemente he descubierto. El heredero del pilar Zepar había comenzado una macabra investigación sobre el sistema de absorción de Senjutsu de los Youkai…te estarás imaginando de que hablo ¿no?_

 _\- ¡¿Qué un maldito diablo ha cazado casi a la extinción a uno de los nuestros solo para tal estúpida razón?! ¡ESTO ES INDIGNANTE! ¡DIME QUE AL MENOS HICISTE ALGO AL RESPECTO, INARI!_

 _-Si, los Maou saben de esto, aunque no saben que estamos involucrados con el asesinato del heredero de uno de sus malditos clanes. La situación fue que Kintaro, el Héroe de Sakata, derroto al heredero del clan Zepar, logro encontrar sus documentos secretos y supo su participación en la caza de youkais, Kintaro encontró a las dos niñas Nekoshou y las trajo para acá._

 _\- ¿Qué planeas hacer con las niñas? ¿Qué? ¿Planeas hacerlas tus futuras concubinas como menciono la mayor?_

 _-Solo si se da la situación, no me interesa hacer algo así ahora. Mi interés ahora es sobre algo serio e importante que Kintaro me informo. La razón del porque te pedí que vinieras y no a otro dios. Ese sujeto del clan Zepar tiene relación con un grupo llamado Khaos Brigade._

 _\- ¿A qué estas tratando de llegar, Inari?_

 _-Tenemos mucho que hablar, Raijin._

 _Así ambos dioses hablaron y discutieron sobre un posible enemigo que quizás podría sacudir el mismo mundo. Era poco la información, solamente el nombre y su deseo de causar el caos, pero eso era suficiente para llamar la atención de cualquiera._

 _Kuroka, la Nekoshou, sostenía de la mano de su hermana y miraba al horizonte con el ceño fruncido, ahora estaba ligada a la facción shinto y eso era algo que odiaba porque impedía su libertad, la de ella y la de su hermana, pero no había de otra. Para tener su libertad tenía que tener el poder para respaldar sus ambiciones, pero por ahora disfrutaría estos momentos de calma y seguridad, porque su hermana merecía una vida tranquila y segura. No sabía que ocurriría en el futuro, pero por su hermana haría lo que sea para que Shirone siempre este feliz y segura._

 _Y Rias Gremory jamás nombraría a alguien con el nombre de Koneko._

* * *

 **Descubrimiento de un gran potencial.**

 _\- ¿Una beca para estudiar en una prestigiosa academia en Inglaterra? Wow ¿en serio, Touji? -hablo con sorpresa y shock la señora Hyoudou junto a su esposo mirando el panfleto que Touji Shidou les había dado. El hombre rio levemente mientras observaba a su amada hija y su amigo Issei jugar lejos de los adultos._

 _-Así es, veras, tengo muy buenos contactos con la academia La Reina Victoria, me habían prometido darme una beca de estudio para mi querida Irina, pero jamás espere que recibiera una beca extra debido a un sorteo que fue hecho y, pues, yo no tengo muchos conocidos por lo que no sabía qué hacer con esta…hasta que pensé en mi hija y en su pequeño amigo por lo que decidí regalárselo, aunque claro, primero lo platicaría a sus padres hahahaha._

 _-Oh my, sinceramente no sabemos qué decir… es decir… ¿una beca todo pago hasta la secundaria gratis? Eso es algo que no muchos regalarían solo porque si…pero de verdad, gracias por tomarnos en cuenta… pero no sé qué decir, ¿movernos a Inglaterra? ¿No sería mucho?_

 _-Para nada y no solo eso, sino que la academia toma en cuenta a los padres de hijos becados, se les dará oportunidad de empleos con buenos pagos y horarios flexibles, créeme, esto es una oportunidad de un millón a una ¡Hahahahaha!_

 _-…eh…bueno ¿tú qué piensas, cariño?_

 _-Creo que sería una buena oportunidad y creo que ayudaría mucho a nuestro pequeño Issei, además está el hecho que tendría a su mejor amiga a su lado, sería un alivio para él._

 _Touji Shidou se mantuvo en silencio observando a los dos padres platicar sobre el asunto, el interiormente gimió debido a que tenía que mentirles en su cara como también el estrés que tenía debido a la muerte de su subordinado, Yaegaki Masaomi. Su mayor y más pesado pecado. Él hubiera preferido salir de Kuoh para no volver debido a la atrocidad que él y sus otros compañeros habían hecho, pero algo cambio todo ello y fue lo que le llevo justamente a esa sala platicando con los padres de Issei._

 _Resulta que Issei es el Sekiryuutei de esta era._

 _Lastimosamente no podía hacer la vista gorda a tal descubrimiento, tenía la misión de llevar a Issei a la iglesia para convertirlo en un exorcista como tampoco podía dejarlo en Japón; debido a la muerte de Cleria Belial, más los rumores de las agitaciones de la facción Shinto y las cinco familias místicas convirtieron a Japón en una zona de peligro. No podía dejar al usuario del Booster Gear solo y sin protección, por lo tanto, contactó con su superior, Vasco Strada y recibió la orden de llevar a Hyoudou Issei a la iglesia a como dé lugar. Así que la mentira de la beca era el método que él uso._

 _\- ¡Entonces es tiempo de comenzar a empacar! ¡Wow, nos iremos a Inglaterra! -dijo la señora Hyoudou con alegría mientras su esposo sonreía igual, Touji interiormente suspiro, usar hipnosis le hacía sentir mal consigo mismo, pero todo esto era por un bien mayor. Por lo que solo le toco seguir el juego del asunto y así arreglar el viaje de su familia y la familia Hyoudou a Inglaterra._

 _Touji miro a Issei con tristeza, el chico experimentara una vida dura y reprimida, jamás tendrá la libertad que quizás él hubiera querido, pero para protegerlo como también proteger a muchas vidas, sacrificios tenían que hacerse…aunque Touji sabría que ese sentimiento amargo y tristeza en su corazón jamás será borrado._

 _Y así Rias Gremory no conocería a quien podría haber sido el amor de su vida._

* * *

Y así amistades, alianzas y demás que podrían haber nacido no se forjaron correctamente y todo cambio. Esta historia es un ejemplo en cómo, en otros mundos, un grupo de desadaptados se juntaban para formar un formidable equipo, pero en este mundo, tal suceso no ocurrirá. No con las mismas personas, al menos.

* * *

 **Mundo infernal:**

 **Territorio Gremory.**

Rias Gremory miraba a través del ventanal de su habitación con una expresión vacía y miserable. Recién había tenido una reunión con sus padres para señalarle una vez más su futuro compromiso con Riser Phenex y al igual que siempre termino discutiendo con estos en su negativa de casarse con ese maldito machista. Desgraciadamente ella no tenía un modo de ganar en las discusiones contra sus padres.

Los diablos eran seres de sentimientos, seres que ganan poder en la ambición, deseo, codicia, orgullo y más, por lo tanto, los diablos tienen una manía a mostrar a otros lo que podrían ser símbolos de orgullos, símbolos que hacían que otros les tomaran en cuenta y les respetaran. Y una de las muchas formas de mostrar símbolos de respeto, status y orgullo eran las noblezas.

Tener una nobleza fuerte y notable te hace famoso en la raza diablo, Rias sabía bien de ello. Riser puede ser un mujeriego arrogante, pero él tenía el derecho de auto alabarse por poseer una nobleza completa llena de mujeres dedicadas a él, también en como su hermano Sirzches tenía en su nobleza al clon del gigante de fuego nórdico Surtr que está entre los cien más fuertes del mundo o al descendiente del héroe Beowulf y otros sujetos muy poderosos o como Sairaorg posee mestizos de clanes extintos en su nobleza o como Seekvaira posee a un dragón, Alivian, como reina o como Sona tiene como reina a alguien del clan Shinra.

Esos y más ejemplos demuestran que una nobleza es símbolo de status para cada diablo de clase alta.

Y una vergüenza para Rias, quien no tiene una nobleza.

Oh, ella tiene sus piezas e incluso tenía una pieza de mutación, pero no tenía a nadie para su nobleza y no era por falta de intentos. Era porque tenía mala suerte. Ella había ido a muchos lugares y aunque encontró a posibles candidatos de alguna manera siempre terminaba en situaciones extrañas y peligrosas.

Por ejemplo, una vez estuvo en un bosque y de la nada tuvo que huir porque había un montón de ángeles en un instituto, ella había estado en Kuoh intentado encontrar a alguien hasta que fue atacada por una familia con conocimientos místicos con el nombre Himejima, había estado en un territorio de vampiros y una vez más fue atacada.

Estos sucesos causaron que se le prohibiera hasta nuevo aviso ir al mundo humano debido a la mala suerte que extrañamente parecía atraer.

La razón del porque se lamenta en no tener una nobleza es que si tuviera al menos algunos súbditos notables entonces podría ser una muestra a sus padres que ella estaba segura, por lo que podría ir al mundo humano e incluso comenzar a estudiar con Sona en Kuoh, no solo eso sino que si tuviera una nobleza entonces podría retar a Riser a un Rating Game para así jugar su libertad del matrimonio arreglado, pero la situación no era la indicada y para sus padres, hermano y hermana-en-ley ella era una chica débil que únicamente servirá a su clan solo con casarse con Riser. Ella no cree aquello, pero eso no cambia al hecho que seguía atada en un matrimonio arreglado con aquel imbécil.

Una lágrima solitaria rodo sobre su mejilla.

-…Solo…solo…si tan solo tuviera un héroe que me sacara de esto…-Susurro con tristeza Rias mirando al vacío perdiendo segundo a segundo la última pizca de esperanza en su corazón… Y fue entonces que un libro golpeo su cabeza. Fuertemente. Rias de la sorpresa y obvio dolor se cayó de su silla- ¡AUCH! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Rias confundida y adolorida se levantó, pero pronto volvió al suelo a causa de que el piso… ¿se estaba agitando? Rias solo pudo maldecir, ¡¿un jodido terremoto en pleno mundo infernal?! Mas libros caían de las estanterías… a quien engaño, ¡las estanterías estaban cayendo! ¡Y el piso se estaba agrietando! ¡La mansión Gremory, protegida con el poder demoniaco no solo de un demonio de clase alta sino también el de un Maou parecía que colapsaría ante un repentino terremoto! Un viento de gran poder cruzo la habitación, como si estuviera en pleno aire libre en lugar de una habitación cerrada y rompió las ventanas

Y la joven princesa, agarrada con fuerza a la pared para evitar ser arrastrada por lo que pasaba, solo pudo preguntarse si realmente esparcía la mala suerte allá a donde iba. Cuando escucho una explosión se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos… mas todo termino tan pronto como empezó. La habitación estaba completamente destruida, como si su hermano, Sirzechs Lucifer, hubiera estado ahí y hubiera liberado su poder a diestra y siniestra, y si le hubieras contado la historia a alguien a nadie le sorprendería si le dijeras que eso paso, porque había pasado otro detalle… Aun con toda la destrucción, Rias estaba completamente ilesa, si a lo sumo un poco asustada y sentía un peso encima de ella.

\- ¿Qué paso–? ¡!- cuando Rias abrió los ojos, el peso que la estaba molestando resulto ser… -¿U-un… humano?

Rias trato de moverlo un poco, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de sangre… la sangre del propio humano. Y por fin Rias se fijo mejor en el otro, preocupada. Era un joven, un poco mayor que ella, Rias le calculaba 20 años, vestido únicamente con un pantalón negro que llegaba a las rodillas y con el pecho descubierto… que revelaba un agujero que dejaba ver a través. Rias no pudo mas que apartar la mirada horrorizada, pues lo poco que había logrado ver era como si el interior hubiera sido quemado incluyendo sus órganos, solo podía imaginar un dolor similar a un demonio siendo atravesado por una lanza de luz de un ángel de alto poder… pero lo que a la joven le resultaba mas retorcido de esa imagen… era la cara del muchacho. Era atractivo, eso lo tenia que decir Rias, el problema era que no lograba entender como es que con el dolor que, ella se imaginaba, había sufrido pudiera sonreír de una manera tan pacifica, como si todo estuviera bien.

La chica lo dejo con cuidado en el piso, como si trabajara con una estatua de vidrio, no queriendo romper la imagen pacifica que el chico tenía tras su muerte. A fuera se escuchaban pisadas corriendo en todas las direcciones, tratando de verificar daños, asegurar a los sirvientes y, mas importante de todo, encontrarla a ella, pero Rias no podía dejar de ver al chico que de alguna manera desconocida había terminado ahí. Por un momento rozo con sus finos dedos el tatuaje que se hallaba en su brazo izquierdo. ASCE…

-¿Ace? ¿Ese es tu nombre? - hizo la pregunta sin realmente esperar respuesta de manera real. Era una persona misteriosa y definitivamente parecía fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle pensar que si estuviera vivo seria capaz de matarla a ella, un demonio, siendo un simple ser humano. Y

…Y en ese momento recordó las palabras que recito antes de que el terremoto iniciara.

-¿Sera posible que este chico… sea el héroe que pedí…? ¿Mi héroe? - recordó los momentos de su niñez en donde su hermano le contaba cuentos. Héroes que hacían lo imposible y que conseguían el amor al final de todo. En como rescataban a las princesas, venciendo toda adversidad, sin importar si ello significaba enfrentar al mundo entero. Generalmente el héroe de las historias de su hermano era pelirrojo y su amada tenía el cabello plateado, pero eso no importaba… No, tampoco era tan tonta para creer que ese joven podía acabar con todos sus problemas, ni lo conocía y en definitiva solo se estaba basando en una posibilidad… pero decidió creer. Recogió las Evil Piece y cuando estaba por revivir al chico.

-¡Rias-onee-sama!

-¡Rias! ¡¿Estas bien?!

Padre e hijo entraron por la puerta, preocupados, seguidos tanto por Grayfia como por los padres de Rias y Sirzechs. Pero nada de lo que dijeron atrajo la atención de la joven quien termino el ritual para convertir al chico. Una luz lleno la habitación y toda la familia Gremory fue testigo de la conversión de la primera persona de la nobleza de la princesa.

…

…

…

En lo que nadie se fijo fue el primer libro que le había caído a Rias en la cabeza. El titulo era simple y llanamente:

 _ **"Guía NO OFICIAL para idiotas de como abrir un portal a otro mundo. Escrito paso por paso por Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, ¡para que nadie la termine cagando!**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Si abre un portal, el lugar donde se encuentre podrá verse afectado por eventos de lo que pase en el otro mundo, no abrir a un lugar donde un hombre terremoto este dejando salir toda su ira contenida por la muerte de su hijo"**_

Sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo, un simple hombre rio de lo divertido que le estaba resultando esto.

Y así, una vez más, Zelretch salva el día.

...Pobre ingenua.

Rias no sabía en la que se metió.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bien, en principio, buenas a todos los que están leyendo y hayan llegado hasta acá, esta es la nueva idea con la que salí, a causa de un enorme interés en One Piece que me agarro. Quiero aclarar que esta idea ORIGINALMENTE pertenecía a Toaneo07 Ver2.0, un escritor a quien considero mi amigo aun si no he hablado con el en un tiempo. Su idea original era la misma (Rias sin poder encontrar a nadie para su nobleza y Zelretch "ayudándola") al punto de que el primer capitulo esta copiado de ahí la mayor parte. Le pregunte de antemano si podía adoptar su idea ya que al final abandono el fanfic, y decidí cambiarlo ligeramente. En su idea original era un fic Crossover de DxD con Fate (Si a alguien le interesa se llama** **Highschool Fate x Fate)** **. Lo que se viene a continuación es puramente mío, pero la verdad es que, si Toaneo lee esto, agradecería de sobremanera si quiere ayudarme.**

 **En lo que se refiere a la nobleza de Rias, estoy abierto a opciones si alguien quiere comentarlas. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y les guste la idea de la historia, les deseo suerte y, si pueden, me gustaría que dejaran reviews con sus opiniones =)**

 **Saludos, Dark Mare Dragon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Will of D. x D.**

" **Rias Gremory no tenía a nadie en su nobleza, cada oportunidad había sido frustrada por el destino. En su desesperación, pidió un deseo. Una persona que estuviera ahí cuando más lo necesitara. El destino respondió…"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Highschool DxD o One Piece me pertenecen, sus derechos van completamente para Ichiei Ishibumi y Eiichiro Oda, respectivamente. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro.

 **Nota de Autor:** Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, me hicieron sentir bien y ponerle más entusiasmo a la historia la verdad, me gustaron las recomendaciones que me dejaron. No es por avaricioso (si suena así, pido disculpas) pero de ser posible me gustaría que me dijeran si les gusta la historia, lo que creen que podría mejorar, recomendaciones, lo que sea. Bueno, mejor no me alargo, y les dejo leer el capítulo.

* * *

 _Life 1. Portgas D. Ace… ¡bienvenido al mundo infernal!_

 _-…Barblanca es solo un perdedor de la era pasada._

… _Ante estas palabras el chico detuvo su escape y se dio la vuelta._

 _\- ¡Retira lo que acabas de decir! - grito observando directamente a Akainu._

 _\- ¿Qué lo retire? Tu padre, Gold Roger, conquisto el Grand Line y su muerte abrió el telón de una nueva era… En cambio, ¿qué ha hecho Barbablanca? Ni siquiera se atrevió a rivalizar con Roger, es un cobarde que estaba satisfecho con estar tranquilo siendo parte de los grandes. Un montón de idiotas dicen que su nombre protege algunas partes del mundo y mantiene la paz, pero para mí no es más que el héroe de un montón de mierdas que le tienen miedo. Me da risa, cuando tu padre, tu VERDADERO padre, estaba vivo, Barbablanca solo era un segundón. Ni en la muerte de Roger logro ser rey, JAMAS logro vencer a Roger. ¡Un eterno perdedor! Eso es Barbablanca, ¿en qué me equivoco? No es más que una triste escusa de hombre, junto a una tropa de ineptos que lo llaman "¡Padre! ¡Padre!", como una patética familia_

 _-…Detente._

 _Con cada palabra que era dicha, Portgas D. Ace estaba más enfadado, cegado por la rabia ignoraba los gritos de sus compañeros que le decían que no hiciera caso, que era una trampa. Su cuerpo se iba prendiendo en llamas._

 _-Nunca gano nada como rey, nada, Ace. Al final, un par de palabras bastaron para que uno de los ineptos a los que llama "hijo" lo apuñalara. Y simplemente terminara muriendo para protegerlos, ¿qué clase de sentido tiene esa patética vida?_

 _\- ¡Detente! ¡Padre… nos dio un lugar donde poder vivir! ¡Nunca entenderás la grandeza de nuestro Padre! - los ojos de "Puño de Fuego" se abrieron a mas no poder. Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado por el fuego, preparado para matar al mugroso perro que insultaba su orgullo._

 _\- ¡¿En serio? ¡Tipos como ustedes, piratas ladrones, no merecen un lugar donde vivir! ¡Y su "padre" morirá como el perdedor que es, sin haber logrado nada en esta era!_

 _\- ¡Barbablanca es el que creo esta era! - los recuerdos compartidos con su capitán pasaron por los ojos de Ace, despreciando a ese hombre que se atrevía a insultar en quien creía- ¡No te burles del hombre que salvo nuestras vidas!_

 _Un pilar de fuego rodeo el cuerpo entero de Ace. Los gritos de sus compañeros y hermano menor pidiéndole que se detuviera no importaban, a pesar del desgasto físico que tenía a causa de su tiempo aprisionado se movía gracias a una enorme fuerza de voluntad. Todo el campo de batalla brillo de color anaranjado._

 _\- ¡El nombre de esta era… ES BARBABLANCA!_

 _\- ¡Barbablanca y ustedes solo son unos perdedores!_

 _El piso a los pies de estos dos se vio destrozado, emitiendo fuego y magma desde las resquebrajaduras, antes de que ambos lanzaran sus puños en un choque entre sus elementos que volvió escombros todo lo que había a espaldas de los dos. Parecían igualados, pero Ace estaba notando que el fuego empezaba a perder el choque y le costaba respirar._

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**_

 _Una explosión se hizo aparecer y toda la zona de verdad lo sintió, pero el más destrozado termino siendo Ace quien se vio lanzado hacia atrás con fuerza, colapsando en el piso con terrible fuerza. Sonidos de rotura de hueso se escucharon al impactar, así como quejidos de dolor ante algo increíble…_

 _\- ¡URGH! -… su puño estaba sufriendo quemaduras por el impacto que había ocurrido. Los pasos de Akainu acercándose._

 _-Tu solo eres fuego… Yo soy aquello que incluso puede quemar el fuego, ¡Magma! ¡Mi poder es, por lejos, muy superior al tuyo!_

 _En el piso, Ace se retorcía, apretando los dientes con rabia. Por el rabillo del ojo apenas podía ver a sus compañeros impotentes, así como su hermano que estaba… ¿de rodillas y tratando de alcanzarlo? ¡Luffy tenía que escapar! Eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Ace justo cuando… capto la mirada de sadismo y crueldad de su oponente._

 _-Gold Roger, el revolucionario Dragon, ¿quién hubiera pensado que los hijos de esos dos se criarían juntos como hermanos? Pero sin importar que, no puedo dejar que semejante sangre corrupta escape de este lugar- Oh, no, no, ¡no podía estar pensando en lo que Ace pensaba, ¿verdad?! Pero la impasibilidad del almirante le dijo que si…- Observa con atención._

 _\- ¡Espera! ¡No! - Ace observo como Akainu saltaba, con todo su brazo convertido en magma en dirección a su persona más preciada._

 _Sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, el joven uso toda la fuerza que le quedaba para mover su cuerpo, sin importarle ser un escudo humano, gritando una única cosa…_

…

 _\- ¡LUFFY! –_ ese fue el momento que Portgas D. Ace abrió los ojos, irguiéndose sobresaltado y confundido. Respirando con dificultad observo donde se encontraba. Una habitación simple pero elegante, con paredes de un color rojo que daba un cierto brillo al lugar, así como cortinas en las ventanas de una tela muy fina. No había forma que estuviera a bordo de un barco. Parpadeo confundido, ¿dónde estaba? No, ¿qué había pasado con la guerra? ¡No, más importante, ¿qué les había ocurrido a sus compañeros, a su padre… a Luffy?! En ese momento una punzada de dolor cruzo por su cabeza y tuvo que llevar sus manos a esta a causa de ello. Agitándose, lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos… y los recuerdos regresaron.

Había muerto… salvando a Luffy, sí, pero muerto, al fin y al cabo. Entonces, ¿por qué despertó en una habitación desconocida, respirando? ¿Los muertos respiraban? …No, solo el usuario de la Yomi Yomi, hasta donde él sabía… ¿Podía ser que estuviera vivo? ¿Cómo? ¡Literalmente su cuerpo había sido atravesado por un puño de magma, quemando sus órganos desde dentro! Al pensar en eso, noto un fuerte dolor cruzando su pecho y tuvo que bajar la mirada, notando por primera vez los vendajes que lo cubrían… ¿Qué clase de medico lo había atendido para ser capaz de salvarle la vida de semejante herida? Negó con la cabeza, eso ahora no importaba, tenía que salir de esa habitación, agradecer a su salvador (fuera quien fuera, pirata o marine), informarse que había pasado en Marineford y, si no había problemas con su anfitrión, pedir un Den Den Mushi para comunicarse con su capitán, con Marco, con Deuce, con Luffy… o con quien pudiera. Tenía que hacerles saber que estaba bien, si no lo sabían ya.

Se coloco sus zapatos, que alguien se había tomado la molestia de limpiar, y una camisa de mangas cortas que se hallaba finamente doblada a pies de la cama en la que había despertado. Por suerte, había despertado con sus pantalones… aunque no se le escapaba que estos estaban limpios. Aspirando aire, se levantó de la cama, dejando salir un gemido de dolor al girar su cuerpo. Sus piernas tambaleaban, todavía estaban dormidas, y se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para caminar. Cuando llego a la ventana, se agarró de la cortina para mantenerse estable y observar por el vidrio, para tratar de determinar donde se encontraba…

\- ¿Ah? - la imagen que observaba le resultaba un tanto extraña, el lugar parecía un territorio bastante industrializado, no había mar a la vista y el cielo… era purpura. Ace se restregó los ojos, pero la imagen no cambio… si a lo sumo logro ver seres que parecían humanoides volar por el cielo con alas de murciélago. - ¿Qué isla es esta? ¿Una isla del cielo? ¿El Nuevo Mundo?

Ace, después de sus experiencias recorriendo la caótica y demencial segunda parte del Grand Line, estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas raras sin buscarle demasiada explicación. Por eso, suspirando, supuso que solo encontraría la respuesta cuando hablara con alguien. El problema que si cruzaba su mente era que no encontraba sentido a una simple pregunta… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado dormido? Si se encontraban en el Nuevo Mundo o algo por el estilo, debían haber pasado varios días, tomando en cuenta el tiempo de viaje que tomaría salir de Marineford y llegar a su destino, pero eso era imposible… Su estómago no sentía hambre, y la última vez que había comido fue cuando aún se encontraba en Impel Down. A menos que… ¿hubieran encontrado la forma de alimentarlo mientras se hallaba inconsciente? Suponía que era creíble, no era médico, pero considerando que él mismo se había dado por muerto y de alguna manera habían logrado curarlo de órganos quemados.

…Exasperado se rasco el cabello, ¡era imposible! Tenía que encontrar a alguien. Pero parecía que Puño de Fuego no iba a tener que esperar mucho tiempo para conocer a quienes lo ayudaron. Justo cuando se iba a voltear, escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y el sonido de unos pasos entrando a la habitación, pertenecientes a una mujer de cabellos carmesí y ojos verde-azulado, vistiendo lo que parecían ser ropas de noble quien lo observaba con sorpresa, pero también una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él, por su parte la miro de manera seria, observándola de arriba abajo. Debía ser un poco menor que Luffy y su cabello carmesí le recordaba un poco al del pelirrojo Shanks. Tenía un aire elegante tanto en su apariencia como caminar, y no lo pensaba únicamente por su ropa sino por su presencia, aunque su expresión la hacía lucir algo solitaria. Ace la observo un momento, había algo más en ella que no podía identificar, el aura que podía ver en ella… no parecía humana. Suspirando, levanto los hombros, y se mantuvo callado, esperando que ella rompiera el silencio.

-Es un alivio ver que finalmente te hayas despertado, estaba muy preocupada de que no lo lograras- luego de superar su sorpresa, aun sonriendo la chica pelirroja le hablo usando un tono de voz amigable.

\- ¿Tú me curaste? Por favor, acepta mi agradecimiento por haberme curado- murmuro el chico, haciendo una inclinación de manera educada, con las enseñanzas de Makino grabadas en la cabeza.

Rias solo pudo sonreír… Habían pasado cinco días desde que el chico apareciera repentinamente en la mansión Gremory, después del terremoto que había golpeado el territorio, el cual, por cierto, no se había propagado únicamente en la mansión sino también en el área alrededor. ¿Qué había sido ese fenómeno? Nadie estaba muy seguro, pero había provocado que Ajuka Beelzebub y Falbium Asmodeus sospecharan del chico cuando se enteraron y querían que fuera interrogado inmediatamente se diera el más mínimo indicio de despertar, y ni hablemos de la casa de Bael que, al enterarse, habían intentado convencer (obligar) a Sirzechs para moverlo a otro lugar (el propio territorio de Bael) para mantenerlo vigilado…

…Decir que el propio Lucifer no estaba dudoso de la participación del joven era mentir, eso Rias lo sabía perfectamente, Ace había aparecido en pleno mundo infernal, en medio de la mansión de la familia de uno de los cuatro Maou, salteando todas sus defensas y trayendo consigo una fuerza de la naturaleza que valla uno a saber qué clase de daños pudo haber provocado si hubiera continuado… pero el Rey Demonio, digno a su reputación de hermano sobreprotector, quería confiar en el juicio de su hermana y por eso se había decidido que él se encargaría del interrogatorio, en su propia casa y a su propio ritmo.

Rias, a pesar de saber esto muy bien, estaba más enfocada en el estado del primer miembro de su nobleza. El chico había sufrido un enorme daño, por lo general cuando alguien era resucitado como demonio terminaba recuperando la conciencia a las pocas horas, pero el cuerpo de Ace tenía suficientes heridas como para que le tomara varios días solo curarse. Y en todos esos días ella había estado la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado, esperando que abriera los ojos y poder estar ahí para verlo… Lastimosamente, como heredera de la familia, ella tenía responsabilidades que había estado descuidando, al punto de que Grayfia la termino arrastrando fuera de la habitación para que las hiciera… Y justo, mientras no estaba, paff, lo esperado ocurrió. Hasta el final, el destino se quería reír de la pelirroja.

Pero ahora, encontrándose frente a frente con él, sin importarle lo que tuvo que lidiar en estos días, no podía evitar sonreír observándolo. Y, por encima de todo, tomando en cuenta la personalidad del chico parecía que se adaptaría fácilmente a ese cambio en su vida. Ahora solo faltaba que le empezara a decir los detalles, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo…

-Disculpa, señorita, pero que paso en la guerra con pa... digo, con Barbablanca- murmuro Ace interrumpiendo el pensamiento de la pelirroja, quien con la pregunta del chico se le quedo viendo con cara de no entender- Ah, no, no, primero, ¿puedo usar tu Den Den Mushi? Me gustaría comunicarme con mis compañeros y decirles que me encuentro bien… Ah, eso es verdad, ¿el medico que me curo no dijo cuándo iba a poder estar listo para irme?

…De acuerdo, tal vez no iba a ser tan fácil como creyó Rias en un primer momento. ¿De qué guerra hablaba? ¿Barbablanca? ¿Qué diablos era un Den Den Mushi?

-Esto… puede que vaya a ser largo. -ante las palabras de la pelirroja, Ace la observo con duda y… ¿miedo? Oh, esa reacción lo decía todo, esto DEFINITIVAMENTE no iba a ser fácil- ¿Tu nombre es Ace-kun, no es verdad?

\- ¿Sí?

-Mi nombre es Rias Gremory. Soy la heredera de la Casa Gremory, un demonio de clase alta…

En la mente de Ace solo podía pensar _"Oh no, esta chica consumió una Fruta del Diablo y ahora se cree un verdadero demonio"_ Ace conocía a varias razas del mundo, Gigantes como Oars, Gyojin como Jinbe, sirenas, Mink, incluso los humanos de las tribus de Brazos Largos y Piernas Largas o los de las islas del cielo, pero nunca había escuchado de la existencia de demonios reales. Incluso Magellan y su grupo de guardias eran simplemente humanos que usaban un uniforme similar a los demonios únicamente para vivir con la reputación de Impel Down siendo el infierno. Los demonios solo existían en las leyendas y cuentos de la gente…

\- ¿Podrías simplemente responder mis preguntas, Rias?

-Veo que no me crees, Ace-kun…

-Por supuesto, los demonios no existen… o más bien, existen únicamente como la encarnación de la maldad de cada ser vivo. _"Por ejemplo ese bastardo…"-_ la última parte se la guardo únicamente para él.

-Es una perspectiva interesante, es verdad que la biblia nos representa de esa manera, pero te puedo asegurar que no es mentira.

-…Si es así entonces adelante, pruébalo. Si no, por favor dime cuando puedo mar–.

Antes de que Ace pudiera completar su oración, las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

De la espalda de la joven repentinamente salieron alas de murciélago, como la gente que Ace había observado volando fuera de la ventana…

-Te lo dije, Ace-kun, soy un demonio…

La sonrisa de este desapareció completamente, realmente no le gustaba a donde se estaba dirigiendo todo esto.

-…Y tú también lo eres.

…La rabia se apodero de los ojos de Ace al escucharla llamarlo demonio, mucho más con esa cara extrañamente tan amable, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada ella lo apunto con un dedo y… Portgas D. Ace sintió un peso desconocido en su espalda. Al voltear la cabeza, pudo observar como dos alas de un profundo color negro crecían de él.

Sudor empezó a bajar por su frente y apretó los dientes, no quería escuchar más, pero la chica, con una mirada para nada demoniaca, sino compasiva siguió hablando.

-Cuando te encontré ya estabas muerto, y tu cuerpo simplemente había aparecido en esta mansión. Para salvarte tuve que revivirte como demonio.

…Fueron minutos antes de que Ace lograra procesar lo que había dicho y otros más lo que ello significaba.

Había muerto en Marineford… Nadie lo había curado. No estaba en una isla, ni siquiera el mundo que conocía, sino en el infierno. Y por encima de todo, ahora no solo tenía la sangre de un demonio, él era uno.

Su realidad había sido destruida, desplomándose al piso con fuerza y lágrimas formándose en los ojos.

* * *

 **Media hora después…**

 **-** Entonces… Este no es el mundo que conozco…

La desesperación con la que hablaba, resumiendo todo lo que ella le había dicho era inquietante. Ace estaba sentado contra la pared, debajo del marco de la ventana, con los codos sobre las rodillas y los brazos agarrándose la cabeza. La comparación entre el chico alegre, con el que se había encontrado al inicio, y el que ahora estaba frente a ella era imposiblemente diferente.

Durante esa media hora Rias Gremory había tenido la conversación más confusa de toda su vida, esperaba que fuera confusa para Ace, pero resulto serlo también para ella. Ella había tratado de explicar todo lo que había pasado, desde que era parte de la raza de los demonios, que ellos estaban en pleno infierno, la aparición misteriosa que había hecho el chico en plena mansión Gremory y como ella lo había traído de vuelta a la vida. La parte confusa para Rias era que Ace seguía hablando de mares e islas que no seguían para nada la geografía que ella conocía del mundo humano, también de objetos hechos con caracoles que permitían la comunicación y, más insistentemente de todo, una guerra completamente desconocida para ella, en la que supuestamente peleaban dos bandos…

-Luffy… Padre… Chicos…- como una especie de mantra solo repetía esas tres palabras una y otra vez en vos baja. Rias no sabía que estaba pasando para nada, pero estaba muy preocupada, más cuando intento acercarse, Ace pareció reaccionar- ¡TODO EL MUNDO TENIA RAZON! ¡NO DEBI HABER NACIDO! ¡MI SANGRE ESTA MALDITA! ¡SOY SOLO UN MALDITO DEMONIO IGUAL QUE ESE BASTARDO!

\- ¡ESPERA! ¡NO ES PARA TANTO, TU VIDA NO SE ACABO…!

\- ¡ME NIEGO! ¡NO ACEPTARE ESTO! ¡YO SOLO SIGO A BARBABLANCA, A NADIE MAS! ¡NO VIVIRE DE ESTA MANERA!

\- ¡CALMA! ESPERA… ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Rias tuvo que correr y retenerlo porque el chico quería saltar por la ventana… en un intento por acabar con su vida.

\- ¡¿Señorita Rias, que está sucediendo?!

\- ¡Ayúdenme por favor!

Mas la ayuda no fue necesaria.

Ace no supo en que momento, por el desgasto mental que había sufrido, perdió las fuerzas y su narcolepsia ataco… tal vez salvándole su segunda vida.

-…Tan solo… descansa un poco.

* * *

\- ¡¿Cómo que escapo?!

\- ¡Lo lamentamos, señorita Rias! ¡Cuando le fuimos a dejar la comida no lo encontramos y antes de que lo supiéramos habíamos sido noqueadas!

-…Princesa, Okita ya logro detenerlo y lo llevo devuelto a su habitación.

-…Fuu, muchas gracias, Enku.

* * *

\- ¡¿Lo mantuvieron vigilado como les dije?!

\- Si, señorita Rias, pero bajamos la guardia cuando al verlo comer cayo dormido… Creímos que había sido envenenado y por eso nos apuramos a traer a alguien, pero cuando volvimos se había ido. Si no hubiera sido por el señor Second no lo habríamos encontrado.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡No fue nada! ¡Cuando le encontré estaba durmiendo contra una pared! ¡Es un tipo interesante!

* * *

-… Muchas gracias por traerlo de vuelta Enku- suspiro Rias, sin saber que hacer- ¿Con esta, cuantas veces han sido ya?

-Creo que ya es la quinceava y solo se despertó hace una semana, princesa.

-Ahhh…

* * *

 **Jardín de la Mansion Gremory, un mes después…**

Había pasado un mes entero desde que Portgas D. Ace despertara en esa situación. Un mes lleno de intentos de escapes de un lugar completamente desconocido, sin éxito alguno. Pero ese tiempo le había servido no para aceptar su situación sino más bien calmarse y pensarlo con detenimiento. Una característica que tenía Ace es que, si bien era impulsivo, no era estúpido. Con cada intento de huir de ese mundo aprendía un poco más para la próxima. Por ejemplo, un hecho que le había ocurrido en su primer escape era haberse encontrado con un espadachín en ropas similares a las de un samurái de Wano. Cuando "peleo" contra él, logro darse de un hecho importantísimo que hasta ese momento no había calculado…

No podía generar fuego… o al menos no con la misma naturalidad que antes.

Al encontrarse con esa sorpresa, su oponente había aprovechado su shock para noquearlo y arrastrarlo de vuelta a su habitación. Cuando se despertó, trato de volver a intentarlo. Cada movimiento con el que solía convertir su propio cuerpo en fuego, pero nada funciono. Tras pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que tenía sentido, ya que si realmente había muerto la habilidad de la Mera Mera no mi se habría trasplantado a la fruta más cercana, sin importar que su usuario hubiera vuelto a la vida. Una deducción que realmente puso a prueba cuando tuvo que bañarse… Su cuerpo no se debilitaba, no se sentía más como un ancla.

Dándose cuenta de que había perdido parte de su poder lo primero que hizo fue probar sus capacidades físicas. Su cuerpo, aunque no le gustara, estaba en mejor capacidad que antes, tanto su fuerza, resistencia y velocidad habían mejorado sustancialmente a causa de volverse un demonio. A si mismo también podía sentir una energía extraña que recorría su cuerpo, no era Haki, si hubiera que comparar resultaba similar pero diferente al poder de la Fruta del Diablo. ¿Ese sería el poder de los demonios? Hablando del Haki, desde que había salido del Nuevo Mundo y buscado a Barbanegra por "Paraíso", al no tener a nadie que fuera un verdadero peligro, había provocado que dependiera confiadamente únicamente en las habilidades de su Logia sin recurrir al Busoshoku, incluso en Marineford… ¿Si no hubiera sido tan tonto y hubiera usado todo su poder, hubiera logrado sobrevivir y no tener que estar ahí? ¿O incluso pudo haber evitado todo este desastre si lo hubiera usado contra Barbanegra, quien tan arrogantemente se dejaba golpear? Cuando pensó eso lo primero que hizo fue ver si, aun como un demonio, podía manifestar el poder de la ambición.

…Aunque de manera un tanto fuera de practica que provoco que tardara varios segundos en lugar de un instante, logro revestir sus brazos con Haki, tiñéndolos de negro brillante. Después de eso cerro los ojos y trato de enfocarse en el Kenbunshoku y logro captar algunas auras en la mansión, logrando mantener esa percepción incluso después de abrir los ojos. Con respecto al Haoshoku… el raro poder que se suponía que solo uno entre un millón tenia, la verdad es que Ace lo tenía, pero nunca había aprendido a controlarlo de manera completa así que no estaba seguro de querer depender de este para su escape (además algo le decía que incluso con ese poder no sería capaz de desmayar a algunos de los demonios que ya lo habían capturado varias veces). Ese era el estado actual de su maestría con el haki, lejos de lo que realmente le gustaría, pero podía pensar en recuperar la practica una vez escapado… o en el tiempo que le costara hacerlo.

Aparte de lograr entender su propia situación actual, había logrado aprender un poco de la estructura de la mansión y algunos de los horarios de los sirvientes (aunque estos parecían ir cambiando cuando se daban cuenta que él los lograba usar en su contra). El problema generalmente era lograr encontrar el momento en que pudiera intentarlo cuando se la pasaba vigilado…

-Jajaja, chico, vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso, ¿no te parece? - fueron las únicas palabras que dirigió el barbudo antes de sentarse en el piso y empezar a beber de su botella de sake.

…Frente a él, contra la pared, respirando agitadamente se hallaba Portgas D. Ace con una expresión de molestia, antes de tirar un suspiro y dejarse deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el pasto.

Había mencionado los intentos de escape, ¿no? De hecho, acababa de fallar en otro intento. Ya debía ser la centésima vez. Cruzarse con ese tipo alto con barba anaranjada ya se estaba volviendo habitual, hacía tres semanas que siempre que intentaba huir siempre el que lo encontraba era el mismo hombre… ¿Surt Second, dijo que se llamaba? La primera vez que se le había cruzado lo primero que hizo Surt fue reírse, preguntando si no iba a volver a caer dormido o algo así, para después ponerse en posición de combate… y derrotar a Ace. El segundo comandante de las fuerzas de Barbablanca era fuerte, eso era un hecho, pero ese hombre lo había sido más.

La batalla había sido corta, pero intensa. Ace había desplegado una gran capacidad física en conjunto con el Haki mientras que el otro había sacado un mazo, peleando únicamente con fuerza, terminando con la obvia derrota del más joven. Para este había sido una humillación, apenas si había logrado provocar algunas heridas leves, pero el pelo anaranjado se rio divertido ante el resultado. El muchacho, a sus ojos, tenía talento para haber sido capaz de herirlo y había sido por eso que siempre era él el encargado de evitar que huyera. El resto de las ocasiones había terminado de manera similar a la primera, incluyendo esta.

Surt saco un vaso, llenándolo del sake de su botella.

\- ¿Quieres? - dijo con una sonrisa, ofreciéndola al chico. El chico le gruño, con una especie de "No". -Jajaja, como quieras.

-… ¿no deberías estar ya arrastrándome?

-Oh, hablaste, pensé que eras mudo, jaja… Puedo esperar un rato, si te logras levantar e intentas escapar simplemente voy a encargarme, así que no es mucho problema… Y si te quedas dormido serias más fácil de transportar… ¿Te suele pasar seguido eso de dormirte repentinamente…? Eso… ¿Cómo dijo Mathers? ¿Narcopepsia?

-…Narcolepsia.

-Ah, estuve cerca.

El hombre se levantó y se colocó a un costado, colocando su espalda contra la pared y volviéndose a sentar.

-Aun si logras escapar, ¿a dónde iras? Estas en el mundo infernal, y si de alguna manera llegaras al mundo humano, no es el que recuer–

\- ¡YA LO SÉ!... Lo sé, pero… debe haber alguna manera. No puedo… ¡Simplemente romper mi promesa!

-Así que una promesa… y dime, si tienes algo así que te motiva, ¿realmente piensas que no debiste haber nacido?

\- ¿Co-como sabes eso?

-La princesa dijo que habías dicho algo así… Cuando lo escuche le pedí que me dejara a cargo.

\- Eso explica porque eres el único con el que me encuentro… ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Porque se perfectamente lo que se siente!

El hombre tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras decía eso, antes de colocar su mano sobre el cabello de Ace y despeinarlo sin que este pudiera hacer nada.

-…Chico, ¿sabías? En la mitología nórdica se habla de un poderoso gigante, el rey de los gigantes de fuego, tan poderoso que se cuenta que, en el fin del mundo, traerá la destrucción, se aliará con los enemigos de los dioses y reducirá el reino de estos a cenizas. Pero… antes de que esta profecía se pudiera cumplir, este gigante murió. Su nombre era Surt.

-…No me digas… ¿Qué tu eres el hijo de este gigante?

-Jajaja, podrías decir que lo soy de una manera, pero tampoco es completamente correcto… Algunos de los dioses nórdicos creen firmemente en el destino y que este debe cumplirse, aun si esto depara al mundo su fin… Por eso crearon un clon para llenar el lugar del gigante muerto.

\- ¿Un clon? ¿Entonces eso eres? ¿Crearon… su propia destrucción?

-Sip… pero ahí no termina la historia, el clon había sido creado ya adulto, para estar listo cuando iniciara la profecía, pero eso provoco que no tuviera control alguno sobre sus poderes, ni él ni sus propios creadores. En lugar de ayudarlo o poner fin a su miseria, lo abandonaron y dejaron que muriera por su propia cuenta… Aun si no tenía ningún control sobre mi propio cuerpo, estaba consciente de lo que ocurría. Mientras destruía sin razón solo me podía preguntar: "¿Por qué nací?"

Ace lo observo verdaderamente shockeado.

-En ese momento fue cuando apareció el jefe Sirzechs, el hermano de la princesa. Logro controlar mis llamas descontroladas y, después de patearme el trasero, se me acerco y dijo: " _Únete a mi_ "- murmuro antes de volver a beber. Tras hacerlo se limpió con el brazo lo que le quedo en la barba- Cuando me dijo eso, ¿sabes lo que hice?

-… ¿Qué?

\- ¡Le escupí en la cara y le dije que se fuera a la mierda! ¡Aún tenía mi orgullo después de todo! Jajaja, luego de eso recibí una paliza de _aneki_ por insultar al jefe. Y este luego se me acerco otra vez y me pregunto si quería que me entrenara para ser suficientemente fuerte para no tenerle miedo a _aneki_ … Le pregunte porque me quería ayudar tanto y dijo:

 **[Yo simplemente te di una chance. Como vivas es decisión tuya, pero, si pudieras, ¿me ayudarías cuando te necesite? Estoy seguro que tu poder ayudaría a este mundo. Pero, si te vuelves una amenaza para los humanos por tu propia voluntad, como tu maestro deberé eliminarte… Pero si no es por tu voluntad, me arriesgare a salvarte las veces que sean necesarias. Demonios, humanos, ángeles, caídos, otros seres. No hay un solo ser en este mundo que no tenga derecho a existir]**

\- ¡Jaja! Contra esas palabras perdí completamente, siendo mi tercera derrota consecutiva… No solo pidió mi poder, al contrario de los bastardos nórdicos que simplemente me crearon para ser un arma de destrucción cuando el Ragnarok llegara, y cuando no pude controlar mi poder me tiraron, el jefe me dijo que podía ayudar a este mundo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Surt no era arrogante, era feliz, como un niño al cual su padre le dice que estaba orgulloso de él.

Ace solo pudo bajar la cabeza, y apretar los dientes. Aunque no lo gustara, él entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento.

\- ¿Al final…?

\- ¿Mm?

\- ¿…le sigues teniendo miedo a esta _aneki_?

\- ¡Jajaja, por supuesto! ¡Después de todo es la más fuerte!

Por un instante, Surt puede asegurar que vio a Ace curvando los labios en una sonrisa, aunque solo durara eso y luego volviera a su seriedad.

-…Los demonios solo son criaturas malvadas que la gente teme… O al menos así son en las historias que conozco.

-No lo niego, algunos demonios son basura… pero no es muy diferente al resto del mundo, en todos los lugares puedes encontrar imbéciles o personas decentes, sean demonios o no. En ocasiones, los humanos y dioses pueden ser peores…

\- ¿Y si simplemente te están engañando para que estés de su lado?

-A mí no me importan todas esas mierdas conspirativas, yo simplemente voy de frente. Puede que realmente me estén manipulando, pero a mi realmente me agradan el jefe, _aneki_ y la princesa. Siento que son honestos en lo que buscan. Y hace que quiera ayudarlos… ¿No son los amigos lo que hace querer seguir viviendo?

-…Si.

-Jajaja, dime, chico, ¿realmente odias a la princesa?

Rias Gremory.

La chica que lo había revivido. Ella se la había pasado cada día de ese mes tratando de hablar con él, con ojos de preocupación por su bienestar. En ocasiones trataba de hablarle de varias cosas que pensaba que le interesaría, pero él nunca respondía, siempre con la guardia alta.

Pero incluso él lo empezaba a pensar muy en el fondo.

…Esa chica de cabello carmesí no era malvada. Después de todo, su sonrisa… era amable y no tenía ninguna doble intención. Solo… un poco solitaria.

Ace se apretó la cabeza antes de responder.

-No, no la odio.

-… ¿Quieres? - volvió a ofrecer el mismo vaso con sake que había ofrecido antes… En esta ocasión Ace accedió.

-…Gracias…

* * *

 **Mansión Gremory, habitación de Rias, balcón**

…Quien conozca a Rias Gremory, tanto la de este mundo como la de otros, sabrá que es una chica decidida pero compasiva, ambiciosa pero amable, y quien pueda ver los otros mundos también sabrá que entre los demonios jóvenes ella es de las mejores maestras que le puede tocar a uno por estas cualidades. Pero también es una chica ingenua, como muchos demonios de su edad. Y eso logro que estos fueran los peores días de su vida…

En base a la experiencia que habían vivido su hermano, su amiga Sona, su primo Sairaorg, su prometido Riser Phenex, y varios demonios más que ella conocía pensaba que lo común era que los revividos aceptaran rápidamente la situación. Por eso ella había creído que su primera pieza a lo sumo estaría un tanto sorprendido, pero agradecería que le haya devuelto a la vida y desde ahí podrían formar una relación que permitiera cumplir los deseos de ambos… en su lugar, si bien al inicio parecía completamente agradecido, había resultado que al enterarse de su resurrección como demonio tuvo una crisis depresiva que nunca había esperado. Realmente pensó que la había cagado cuando el joven quiso suicidarse…

Rias tuvo miedo, tanto de que el chico muriera como de volver a quedar sola.

Cuando había encontrado el cadáver de este, le había transmitido un aire de paz y misterio que hicieron que, en su desesperación, saltara directamente a volverlo un miembro de su nobleza, sin conocerlo a él ni su historia. No había considerado lo que había vivido (y aun apenas tenía idea), y había sido completamente tonto de su parte. Incluso Sirzechs, su hermano extremadamente cariñoso, le había advertido de que esto podría no salir como ella esperaba y que podría ser peligroso, pero había hecho oídos sordos, principalmente porque para ese momento ya había hecho el ritual y no podía dar marcha atrás. Incluso había gastado la pieza de la reina para poder revivirlo…

No había tenido otra alternativa, para ser honesta ella misma, ni la pieza de mutación Alfil había sido suficiente para revivirlo. Eso solo podía significar que su primera pieza tenía un poder enorme, o al menos el talento para ello. Pero eso no servía de nada si la única solución que tenía era ponerlo a dormir para que descansara de un problema psicológico grave. Desde su primera conversación, e incidente, se la había pasado callado en su habitación, y a la mínima que parecía estar solo intentaba escapar. Como precaución el chico había estado vigilado todo el tiempo por al menos uno de la nobleza de Sirzechs (durante el último periodo de tiempo Surt) para evitar que intentara escapar o algo peor... Por el momento no había ocurrido nada más que los intentos de escape, pero no podían estar completamente seguros para dejarlo solo. Ni siquiera habían logrado hacerlo hablar para interrogarlo, y eso estaba poniendo en una peor situación a Sirzechs, quien con cada día que pasaba tenía cada vez más a los Bael en el cuello para que entregara al chico, según ellos "para encargarse de él". Por suerte había logrado ganar el apoyo de Serafall, Falbium y Ajuka en su decisión de darle tiempo al chico, pero si esto continuaba mucho más… era imposible que los Bael no metieran mano en el asunto por la fuerza (la única razón por la que no lo habían hecho ya era porque tenían sus propios problemas familiares).

Por un momento, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, por suerte Ace no había logrado ser exitoso en ninguno de sus intentos de escape, porque eso solo sería peor. Si realmente lo lograba, terminaría convirtiéndose en un "Demonio Vagabundo" …Su reina realmente odiaba haber sido convertido en un diablo, de eso no había duda. ¿Por qué? No estaba segura, pero era una respuesta que se debía de respetar de un humano normal. Era pura suerte que no hubiera ocurrido antes, pero ahora Rias tenía que encargarse de calmarlo y no sabía cómo. Cierto, iba cada vez que podía a tratar de hablar con él, pero no encontraba nada ideal que decirle que lo hiciera reaccionar…

-…Quién hubiera esperado semejante comportamiento, ¿verdad, Rias? - Rias volteo la cabeza y vio a Grayfia Lucifuge, vestida no en sus ropas de sirvienta sino las normales, las que solía usar en sus días libres. Rias aparto la mirada, avergonzada. Definitivamente le resultaba difícil cuando la de cabellos grises estaba en la faceta de "cuñada". Sin fijarse en este detalle, Grayfia se sentó a un lado de Rias en el balcón- Tu reina… realmente es una persona interesante, ¿no?

-Yo creí que…solo se sorprendería un poco, Onee-sama, y entonces… entonces quizás podríamos comenzar a hablar, a conocernos y así planificar que haríamos cuando fuéramos al mundo humano… que suerte tiene Sona, mi primer miembro de nobleza y tiene una crisis existencial.

-Tienes que darle tiempo al chico, Rias… él creyó que estaba muerto y al despertar, ¿es sorpresivo verlo ponerse histérico cuando su vida entera cambio? Pero eventualmente aprenderá, Rias, hay que darle espacio para que acepte su situación, en verdad esta es la primera vez que veo a un demonio recién reencarnado tener tal reacción. Es un poco intrigante.

\- ¿Qué pasa si termina como un demonio callejero?

-…Viendo como lo ha intentado, mi sentido común dicta que él podría escapar y convertirse en un fugitivo, pero hay algo que me hace dudarlo…

-Onee-sama, ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudarlo?

-Ese joven… ¿Ace, dijiste que se llamaba? Tiene la mirada de alguien que nunca sería capaz de abandonar a alguien que le importe, aun si ello lo mata en el proceso… La verdad es que esa clase de personas son las más tontas- murmuro con una sonrisa triste la reina más fuerte, como si hablara con experiencia de primera mano- Realmente en eso te puedo decir que es como tu hermano. Si logras que él confié en ti, te puedo asegurar que el vínculo que construirás será algo muy poderoso porque, conociéndote, tu tampoco serias capaz de abandonarlo- la sonrisa triste se convirtió en una divertida antes de tocar la mejilla de la pelirroja con ternura. - Además, estoy segura que, aun si es muy en lo profundo, ya se ha dado cuenta que quieres ayudarlo.

-Solo espero que este bien-susurro Rias preocupada, no sabía porque estaba tan unida a ese chico pero quizás sea porque vio en él un poco de esperanza de salir de su futuro predeterminado en casarse con Riser Phenex y vagar en la vida sin poder hacer nada más, quizás porque era su nuevo reina que quizás quería convertirlo en su aliado más cercano y su amigo, después de todo los Gremory no eran conocidos por tratar a sus noblezas como familia aparentando, realmente tenían un enorme cariño que dar y eso llevaba a ver como miembros de su propio clan a los propios diablos reencarnados. Para Rias, por ejemplo, los miembros de las noblezas de su hermano y padre, a pesar de llamarla princesa, era como tíos y los trataba con el cariño tal. Ella quería respeto y lealtad de su nuevo reina, pero quería un aliado cercano al final de todo. Un amigo si se le puede decir así para quien pudiera estar y estuviera para ella.

Además, a ella no se le escapó de su atención las palabras de su nuevo reina, parecía que paso una vida dura y que sus heridas o su estado fue el resultado de una guerra en la que se sacrificó por el bien de quienes amaba. Realmente, cuando ella había pedido por un héroe que estuviera a su lado, ¿el destino había respondido?

-Señora Grayfia, princesa Rias… Alguien quiere verla, princesa, si no es mucho problema- murmuro Enku, uno de los peones de Sirzechs, desde la puerta de la habitación. Con una sonrisa grabada en su draconico rostro, abrió la puerta dejando entrar al chico que tanto escandalo había provocado este mes. Este observo por un momento a Rias y, antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir nada, bajo la cabeza en una inclinación.

-Disculpa por todos los problemas que he causado. No debí haberme comportado de esa manera con la persona que me salvo.

…El sentimiento de saberse no humano todavía continuaba dentro de Ace y siempre lo haría, pero, si juzgaba a los demonios simplemente como seres malvados entonces sería un hipócrita. Él era, porque nunca dejaría de serlo a sus ojos, un pirata, tachado como un malvado por la marina, pero no era así, ni tampoco sus compañeros y tantos otros piratas que conoció en su viaje. Ellos solo querían cumplir sus sueños, como cualquier otra persona, tal vez entonces los demonios fueran iguales, como le había dicho Surt. Y, además, no podía olvidar que esa chica le había salvado la vida y se tomó tantas molestias en cuidarle, así que le debía. Así el dio unos pasos para ser visto por heredera de Gremory, quien lo observo de manera indescifrable antes de levantarse de su asiento y acercarse. Él levanto la mirada y sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura. Ojos negros se reunieron con aguamarina y ahí noto como la joven le miraba con un poco de preocupación. Rias, por otro lado, observo detenidamente a su nuevo reina tomando nota de las heridas leves que tenía, pero aparte de ello pudo verlo en calma, quizás acepto su nuevo estado como un demonio o al menos trataba de darle otra oportunidad, de igual forma era tiempo para conocerlo. Ella extendió sus manos hacia el rostro del pelinegro tomándolo suave pero firme a la vez, obligándolo a dejar la inclinación, antes de abrazarlo para sorpresa de este.

-Empecemos de nuevo, mi nombre es Rias Gremory, heredera de la casa Gremory, una demonio que te trajo de vuelta a la vida como mi reina, ¿podrias decirme tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Portgas D. Ace, un pirata. Muchas gracias por salvar mi vida, si confiamos el uno en el otro juro por el nombre de mi padre que nunca te abandonare- murmuro un poco sorprendido del cariño con el que su nueva "maestra" hablaba. Había prometido que no la abandonaría mientras ella no rompiera su confianza y planeaba cumplirlo. Coloco su zurda en el cabello de la pelirroja, sonriendo alegremente después de todo este tiempo… Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo- Espera… ¡¿Cómo que reina?! ¡No soy un jodido okama como para que me vallas diciendo reina!

Cuando el chico se quejó de aquello Rias solo pudo reír, aun abrazada a este. Enku, a pesar de ser siempre tan respetuoso, se largó a reír ante semejante comentario antes de retirarse. Grayfia lo siguió, pero se detuvo en la puerta, observándolos divertidamente. En su cabeza paso el pensamiento de informarle a Sirzechs de que el joven podría, por fin, responder a sus preguntas de manera tranquila… pero como cuñada de Rias decidió darle un tiempo para conocer a su reina.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo. La verdad me resulto complicado escribir esto porque la verdad es que era imposible no escribir a Ace con un ataque depresivo después de la forma que fue su vida en One Piece, como murió y… bam, repentinamente ser revivido como demonio. Me dolió bastante escribirlo esperanzado pensando que había sobrevivido de alguna manera y lo primero que pensaba era una forma de comunicarse con sus seres queridos. Bueno, tengo que agradecer profundamente a Toaneo con la recomendación de Surt Second ayudando a Ace con sus problemas, ya que fue un personaje que no solo me gusto escribir, sino que quedaba perfecto para el rol. Va a seguir apareciendo en un rol de mentor para nuestro joven protagonista xD**

 **Con respecto a otra cosa… Si, Ace esta "nerfeado". Las frutas del diablo, se sabe que "reencarnan" cuando su portador muere. Por eso, al Ace haber muerto… pues no importa si revivió, perdió sus habilidades. Por eso explique cómo al darse cuenta lo primero que hace es confirmar si aún puede usar haki… Con respecto a este tema, en el manga se confirmó que tenía Haoshoku mientras que en "One Piece Novel A" se dijo que despertó el Busoushoku cuando aún era capitán de los Piratas Spade. El Kenbunshoku… eso ya si es cosa mía, pero bueno xD Pero por encima de todo quiero confirmar algo; Ace no tendrá la Mera Mera pero el sigue siendo Hiken no Ace… Es mi plan que siga digno a su apodo.**

 **Toaneo07 Ver2.0** : **Me alegra que te gustara y repito de nuevo, muchas gracias por la ayuda para pensar y espero que te guste como quedo**

 **UltronFatalis:** **Me alegra que te llamara la atención entonces :) Acerca de lo de Lufffy... nah, imposible ver a Luffy como siervo demoníaco xD ¿Kuina como una Knight? Esa no la había pensado o.o Pero es una idea interesante, la tomare en cuenta. La verdad es que estoy abierto a personajes de cualquier serie como tal, pero si, la mayor parte de los personajes geniales sigue vivo como para traerlos al mundo de DxD así como así (y obviamente no voy a traer a Barbablanca que sería pasarme de demente) Espero que te guste este capítulo, suerte.**

 **KuroNanashi:** **Me alegra que te gustara, acerca de lo de su pasado pues va a tener algunas complicaciones para mantenerlo oculto, como se pudo ver en este capítulo. Ace voy a hacerlo como lo describiste, pero no pude en este cap más que al principio mayormente por lo que ocurrió. Jaja, mundo badass me refiero a que va a empezar más duro que el canon real, por ejemplo, yo a este Ace no le veo con ningún problema enfrentando a Raynare… y me refiero así nerfeado como lo describí en este capítulo, por ejemplo. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **Bien, aún sigo buscando personajes para la nobleza. Quiero aclarar algo que no dije en el capítulo, los miembros pueden ser de la serie que se les ocurra xD Yo ya tengo un par de ideas, pero como no estoy completamente seguro estoy abierto a sugerencias.**

 **Saludos, Dark Mare Dragon.**


End file.
